


Four Months To Say 'I Love You'

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Illness, MC and Saeyoung have a child, Slow Updates, mini series, short amount of time, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: No parent should ever be given a time stamp on how long their child has left to live.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Intro!! This will be a back-burner kinda thing. Slow updates, I'm sorry! But I promise it'll be updated once every two weeks. I'm sorry for my absence!

  "Oh, so she's just sick, right? She'll get better, is that what you're saying?"

  "M-Mr.Choi... I'm afraid she's dying." 

  Saeyoung laughed and shook his head.

  "Noooo..... My daughter isn't dying. She's four. Kids are strong, right? She's not dying." He said, panicked. MC just looked down and into her lap, biting her bottom lip in attempt to hold back the tears.

  No parents should have to hear that their child is dying. Or sick. Or... Or in pain! Kids are young... and restless... and full of energy! Their daughter has always been full of energy!

  That's why the other day... when she toppled over and cried because she couldn't see, they rushed her to the hospital. Their little girl! Their precious, baby girl.

  They didn't want her to get sick... but everything went down hill from there.

  "She has leukemia-"

  "You can treat it, right?"

  "Y-Yes, but she also has a brain tumor... and even if we remove it she will suffer irreversible brain damage and possible become brain dead-- It's not worth the risk in my eyes. Or... She has about four months left. We can give you medication to give to her to ease the pain while you two make the most of it." The man said. MC looked over at Saeyoung. She looked up at the ceiling, and gave in to the tears.

  No parent should ever have to hear that. The time label on their child's life. Or how long they have left to spend with their child.

Saeyoung looked towards MC.

"When can we get her out? We plan on making the most of the time we have left with or daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this up as the first chapter while I'm waiting for the poll for Between You and I to end.

  "Momma?" She heard her little girl call from the backseat. She turned back and smiled. Saeyoung looked in the mirror, smiling at his little girl.

  "Yes, baby?" She asked, neck still craned in the uncomfortable position as she looked back at Areum.

  "Can we get ice cream?" She asked, and MC looked at her husband. He cocked at eyebrow, making eye contact at his baby girl through the rear view mirror.

  "Hmmmmm......... I don't see why not! You want Uncle Sae to come too?" Saeyoung asked, and she nodded quickly. The little girl smiled and grabbed her doll, waving it around in excitement.

  "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" She shouted, making her father chuckle softly. He tired smiled over at the woman in the passengers seat.

  "I'll text Saeran." MC said. She pulled out her phone, seeing as there were several messages from him, asking how the appointment went and what to final verdict was.

  "He asking a lot about it?" Saeyoung asked his wife softly. She nodded. Saeyoung glanced into the rear view mirror again.

  "Hey, Arry? Do you wanna listen to some music?" He asked, and she nodded. He turned on the radio, flipping through some channels until she asked him to stop.

  He turned up the music, and looked back at MC as he stopped at a stop sign.

  "Do I tell him? What do I say?"

  "We... should wait. We both know how much he loves her, I... It's hard enough for us. I have a feeling he'll take it harder."

  "'We'll talk later'? That work?" She asked, and he nodded. He looked back at her again, watching as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. Feeling like his entire hearts been thrown into a paper shredder, he reluctantly turned his attention back to the road and drove.

  Saeran: Is she ok??

  Saeran: She was just sick, right??

  MC: We'll talk later.

  Saeran: she better be ok.

 

  "Areum? Baby? It's time to wake up, we're home. Why don't you go change your clothes while we go get Uncle Sae?" MC asked, and the little girl slowly came to life as her mom unbuckled her. She reached out her arms to be picked up and set down.

  "You could've gotten out since we were in one of Daddy's cool cars. They're really close to the ground." Saeyoung said, tiredly grinning at the little red headed girl.

  She grabbed at Saeyoung's pants.

  "What do you want, Arry?" He asked, and she pouted.

  "I want you to hold me." She said, and he laughed softly.

  "You're getting a little big, but I suppose I can't say no to my little princess, huh?" He asked, making her giggle and hide her face into his shoulder. MC unlocked the bunker as the three made there way inside, Saeran anxiously waiting for them on the couch.

  Saeyoung sat her down so she could run to her room to get dressed.

  "So? What's your dumbasses being so secretive about?" Saeran pressed.

  "She has four months."

  Saeran felt like he'd been stabbed. He felt literal pain at those four words... Those four terrible, terrible words. Little Areum.... four months left? Four months for that precious little girl?

  "Y-You're... N-No."

  Saeran gripped his chest. He felt his blood begin to rush, his head became foggy. His eyes began to water. His knees begin to weaken.

  "No...!" He whispered harshly. His vision became blurred as he brushed his fingers through his hair. MC felt herself begin to break again, Saeyoung as well. Saeyoung reached out a hand, but Saeran jerked himself away.

  "No! She-She--"

  "Uncle Sae!!" The little voice called from the back of the room. 

  "Arry, let's go get in the--"

  Before Saeyoung could finish, Areum was already in Saeran's arms.

  "Don't be sad, Uncle Sae! Here, use this." The sweet girl said, taking the princess costume she chose to change into to wipe his face. "Momma and Daddy are taking us for ice cream!" She said, sounding as if trying to make him feel better by telling him. "I made sure they take you. You always buy me more than they do." She whispered loudly in his ear, causing Saeran to laugh softly.

  "That's because I love you."

 

 

  
  "Areum, you need to take it!" MC said, while Areum cried and screamed. She tried to hand her the assortment of pain medications subscribed to her, but she thrashed and refused.

  "No!! I'm hurt! I can't take it!" She cried, knocking over her glass of water in the process.

  Saeyoung was out working late up at Jumin's company-- long story short, the business website had been hacked and it was very important Saeyoung come and help immediately. He was very reluctant, but ultimately had to because it paid well and the medications weren't cheap.

  "Areum!"

  She continued to throw a fit. She cried, beginning to cough as mucus ran down her face and her chubby cheeks became red and blotchy.

  "Do you want me to go get Uncle Sae? Will you do it if he's here?" MC gave in. At the mention of his name, Areum quieted. MC nodded, standing up and turning around, but ended up bumping into her brother in law.

  "Areum. I'll take you out for a drive if you listen to your mom. I'll be really sad if you can't ride with me."

  MC watched as the little girl took the pills and swallowed without any water. She blinked and looked back at him. He had the faintest smile upon his lips, watching as the little girl got up from the floor and went to hug his legs.

  "Come on, Arry. Which of your Daddy's cars do you want to ride in?"

  "Blue!! Blue!! Daddy never lets me ride in that one!! He says I'm too messy!!"

"Let's show him messy, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I'm sorry if it's not what you envisioned!

**Author's Note:**

> Give some names in the comments for the daughter! I'll make a poll for next chapter :) please tell me what you think so far!


End file.
